


Do you trust me?

by SophiaHoppia



Series: FFXV week 4 [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Chocobros - Freeform, Established Relationship, M/M, Multi, OT4, Swearing, Why is tagging so difficult, mild violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-14
Updated: 2017-08-14
Packaged: 2018-12-15 08:06:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11801901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SophiaHoppia/pseuds/SophiaHoppia
Summary: Cornered by too many enemies, the guys ponder how to get out of this predicament. Ignis wants to think, Gladio wants to act. A conflict is bound to happen. Will they still make it out safely?





	Do you trust me?

**Author's Note:**

> [FFXV week 2017](http://ffxvweek.tumblr.com/post/162772616911/here-are-the-writing-prompts-for-ffxvweek-4), second prompt!  
>  Thanks at [Belli](http://archiveofourown.org/users/SunshineBabyCrow) for beta-reading!

They had infiltrated a Magitek stronghold at night. Their intention was to sneak through it unseen and take out the main generator powering the base. Even though Ignis had taken almost all possibilities into consideration while forming his plan, he didn't expect Noctis to sneeze while warping over their enemies, falling down right into the middle of them and trigger every alarm this base possibly had to offer. 

"Shit..." Gladio mumbled as he watched the soldiers surround their prince at once. _Shit indeed_ , Ignis thought to himself, even though he really wasn't one for swearing. But this time he had to agree with the swordsman. They had hidden themselves together with Prompto behind some nearby containers, while Noctis was supposed to warp onwards and secure a path for them. Well, so much for that plan. 

As Noctis threw a slightly panic-fueled look into their general direction, Prompto started to fidget with his gun and Gladio took a deep breath, great sword already in hand. It was then, when Ignis knew, he had to act fast now. They couldn't risk an all-out battle against such a majority.  
"Stay," he told his two companions firmly, but quiet enough to be not overheard by anyone else. It was all about the right timing now. He carefully peeked around the edge of the container, signifying Noctis to warp back to them with a short nod, before he pulled out the last Thundaga spell he had saved up. If not use it now then when? Fortunately, the prince seemed to catch up on his plan immediately. As soon as he received a small confirming nod from him, the adviser threw the magic right into the enemy troops, just as Noctis warped over to him and quickly hid behind the container as well. 

The blast of the lightning spell went crashing down and hopefully the sound of shattering metal was an indication that he had, at least, taken out some of them in the process.  
"Nice one, Iggy!" Prompto flashed him a triumphant smile.  
"Hush now, we are far from safe," Ignis sternly told the gunner while pressing his back against the container. They didn't have much space here, standing close together between two containers, the back wall of a small building and some barrels, which weren't even high enough to block someone's view. He crouched down signaling the others to do so as well with his hand. Huddled closely together, knees touching and breaths mingling, he whispered his thoughts, "We have to abort the mission and get out of here."  
"After getting so far already?" Gladio complained, not liking the idea of giving up just because they had to fight a little instead of sneaking around.  
"We don't have exact blueprints of this place, but I'd estimate we're not even halfway through. It would be wiser to turn back, now that Noct has been spotted," the adviser explained.  
"Sorry, about that..." the prince said remorsefully.  
"Don't be. It's not your fault," the counselor reassured his prince. 

"Uhm… guys," Prompto whispered harshly while he desperately looked over the barrels next to them. Ignis followed his gaze and spotted two soldiers scouting the area. He crouched down even further and held his breath in anticipation. Thankfully the others seemed to process what was going on and did the same, not wanting to be noticed while they were stuck in a dead end. Listening to the metal footsteps getting closer and closer, he could do nothing but hope they'd leave again soon. His mind was racing all the while, trying to think up a solution to their predicament. 

When the scouts finally went away, he took a deep breath. In order to assess the situation minutely, he'd have to stay calm. 

"What now?" Gladio asked impatience clearly resonating in his voice.  
"Noct, do you have another magic spell with you?" Ignis had to know their exact resources to form a plan accordingly.  
"Nope. Used them all up yesterday. What about you? Don't you always have a spare one for emergencies?" the prince asked hopefully.  
But Ignis only sighed, "In case you haven't noticed: We already _had_ an emergency just now."  
"Dammit," Noctis mumbled.  
_Dammit indeed_ , Ignis thought to himself, going against his calm nature and swearing again. He had to think of something. He was the tactician of their little group. It was his responsibility to come up with a foolproof plan to get them all out of here alive. 

"Can't we just beat them down?" Gladio suggested and interfered with Ignis's train of thoughts once more.  
"No, there are way too many of them," the adviser indicated and the swordsman let out a displeased huff.  
"And if we... just go back the way we came?" Prompto proposed, trying to prevent the incoming argument between his two older lovers.  
"Impossible. They have activated all searchlights after spotting Noct earlier. We wouldn't go unnoticed if we backtracked this way," Ignis said while shaking his head slightly. He was thankful for the suggestion, but it wasn't that easy.  
Gladio sighed. "Sitting here won't get us anywhere."  
"Storming into a futile battle without a plan, won't get us anywhere either. Except, maybe killed," Ignis retorted.  
"Then tell us your great plan already," the shield raised his voice without realizing, which earned him a harsh gaze from his opponent.  
"Hush, I'm still thinking about it."  
"You've been thinking about things for quite some while now," Gladio said, not hushing at all but at least a bit more quiet this time.  
"Maybe I'd be faster, if someone wouldn't disturb my thinking all the time," Ignis felt his patience slip away.  
"So what? It's my fault now?!"  
"Guys..." Prompto tried to pacify them. 

Gladio closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh. Knowing the other had a short temper in these situations, Ignis appreciated that he apparently had decided to give him some more time to come up with a new plan. He met Prompto's worried gaze, then looked at Noctis, who still remorsefully bit his lip flashing them both a short, reassuring smile. He’d got this. He wouldn't let them down. 

Looking around and taking in as much of their surroundings as possible, Ignis tried to come up with a solution. The priority was to get out safely. In a worst-case scenario: only getting their prince out alive safely. Still, his favorite scenario was to, of course, help all of them make it out safe and sound. It only required a calm reflection on their situation.  
But the flashing brightness of the searchlights disturbed him.  
The invariably sounding sirens caused him a headache.  
And the more and more clunking footsteps of the Magiteks pressured him. 

He had to stay calm and think.

The others were counting on him. So he had to come up with a solution. He had been raised and trained for moments like this. It was his job, his mission, his vocation. 

"Ignis?"  
His prince's soft voice made him turn his head towards him and the painful look he was greeted with really hurt his heart. He couldn't disappoint this important person. His friend. His lover.  
"Don't worry, Your Highness. I'll get us out of here soon enough. Place your trust in me and I won’t fail you."

"We're running out of time," Gladio interrupted their conversation, pointing towards a group of five Magitek soldiers, who had taken position next to the barrels, "we have to get out now before it's too late."  
Ignis followed his gaze and the truth of the others' words struck him. They really didn't have time.  
"Oh fuck," Prompto muttered.  
_Oh fuck indeed_ , Ignis thought to himself. He had to stop swearing, though. It didn't help one bit.  
"If you've got a plan, better spill the beans now. Otherwise, we're gonna do this my way," Gladio had reached the end of his patience and Ignis dared to ask, "What would be your way?"

"I just confront them and you somehow get out of here."

Ignis sighed," _Somehow_. I've thought it'd be something along those lines."  
"You got a better suggestion?"  
"Not really... but it's way too risky for you to fight them alone," he said all the while knowing that Gladio was already determined to go through with his so called _plan_.  
"It's my job, Iggy. I'm the shield," he stated with no hesitation at all in his voice.  
"And it's _my_ job, to think of a plan without risking anyone's life!" Ignis retorted, feeling a little offended.  
"Well, apparently you didn't manage to do your job right today," Gladio stated, not sounding despiteful, but _honest_. 

And that's what stung the most. Ignis knew he should have prepared a plan B for the possibility of them getting caught on their way to the center of the base, but he never expected to get cornered this fast by so many enemies at once.  
"And besides," Gladio continued looking Ignis deep into the eyes, "There's not always a perfect plan for every situation. You of all people should know that much."  
"I do, but-"  
"No more buts. It's our best bet to get Noct out of here safely," he stated and placed a hand on Ignis's shoulder, "I'm ready to fulfill my part. What about you?"

Hearing Gladio state the obvious made Ignis suck in the air sharply. He was right. _Six forsaken_ , Gladio was right! It was the safest option for their prince, who was their first priority. Had to be their first priority. _His_ first priority, as well as anyone else's. He had sworn to protect him. They all had.  
To always protect him no matter what, even if their lives depended on it. This was their duty and he had never before faltered to fulfill it.  
So why did he hesitate now? Why did it hurt so much? Why did it feel like someone had torn up the floor right beneath his feet, making him fall into bottomless darkness? The answer was so painfully obvious he couldn't contain a small desperate chuckle.  
He loved Gladio. The strong man had sneaked his way into Ignis's heart just like Noctis had before and Prompto afterwards. It was a painfully slow process and Ignis hadn't even realized the consequences of his feelings until right this moment. But by now Gladio's safety was just as important to him as Noct's. Did this make him a bad adviser and servant of the Crownsguard? Did it make him weaker or stronger? Ever since he was little, he'd been told to _not_ let his emotions affect his judgment. But wasn't it only natural to worry about those he loved?

"Ignis!!" Gladio said, strongly gripping his shoulder, "We have to move. Now!"  
Ignis knew they had to go, before it was too late. He couldn't risk losing everyone because of his hesitation. Right before he wanted to convey his inner agreement, the shield looked at him, confidence strong in his eyes, "Ignis, do you trust me?"  
"I do," he answered firmly and without any indecision, taking Gladio's face into both of his hands placing a short, but nonetheless, passionate kiss onto his lips, "I trust you to come back to us alive."  
Gladio showed him his trademark smile, "I promise, I will!" and Ignis took a deep breath, before he started to cut off the rope, holding the nearby barrels together.  
Finally able to think clearly again, he explained their future movements, "Gladio, you go out there and seize the attention of as many of them as possible without getting in too much trouble. In the meantime, the rest of us will track back to the last look-out we passed by on our way. I'll take care of enemies standing directly in our way. Noct, you're going to warp from the look-out to the top of the wall, attaching the rope for us to climb after you. It should be long enough. Prompto, try to shoot down every sniper aiming for Noct and if you manage, eliminate the nearest searchlights. We'll have to get down on the other side of the wall _somehow_ ," he couldn't deny himself a smirk towards the shield, "but I'm sure we'll find a way. Gladio, you follow us as soon as you can. It won't be a problem if a few Magitek fighters follow you later. I doubt they'd be able to climb the rope."  
"Got it!" Gladio said, throwing him a proud smile while their two younger companions nodded affirmatively. 

As Ignis placed the acquired rope into the prince's hands, Gladio started his assault upon the mass of soldiers, screaming loudly and swinging his great sword around him.  
The adviser left their hideout together with the other two. "Follow me. Noct, stay behind my back until we reach the look-out. Prompto, you're the rear guard."  
"Got it," the boys answered simultaneously and did as they were told. Since most of the soldiers were distracted by Gladio's outburst, they managed to track their way back to the look-out almost unseen. Ignis took care of the few Magiteks they ran into as silently as possible and Prompto shot down the ones managing the searchlights of this area. When they finally reached their destination, Noctis warped to the top and shoved down the two Magiteks stationed there. He had already tightly secured the rope between the railing of the look-out and the top of the wall, as Ignis came up the stairs together with Prompto. 

They climbed along the rope onto the wall, where Noctis had already walked ahead a few steps and beckoned them over. Ignis caught up to him, always looking behind him from time to time to make sure Prompto was still with him.  
"Our chocobos are down there," the prince mentioned.  
"These brave birds!!" Prompto said, looking down at them, almost having tears of joy in his eyes. Ignis quickly checked the area and saw a big tree up ahead, "Noct, warp down to the chocobos and get them over-" he suddenly shoved Noct to the side on reflex, only realizing why as he felt a sharp pain drill into his shoulder.

"Ignis!!" Noctis screamed worriedly and caught him, before he could fall down. The adviser tried to continue his speech, but he had to grit his teeth due to the pain pulsing from his shoulder through his body. He heard Prompto's pistol go off next to them taking down the Magitek sharpshooter with one directed shot.  
"Sorry, the birds distracted me. Won't happen again. How do we get down?"  
Ignis heard the quivering in the other's voice. He knew his youngest lover was probably getting eaten up by feelings of guilt right now, always being too hard on himself. But he held it in high regards that he didn't freak out on them just yet and instead focused on his task again. Seeing how Prompto tried to be brave, he had to get it together, too, until they reached a safe place.  
"Noct!"  
"Yes?"  
"Take the birds... under the tall tree. We're going to jump down from there," he finally managed to squeeze out in between waves of pain. Noctis didn't look happy with this solution, but couldn't come up with anything better.  
"Got it," he confirmed before looking at his best friend, "Prompto support Ignis!"  
"Leave it to me!" the blonde tried to say confidently, but his voice was way higher than usual. 

The prince wasted no more time and warped down onto the ground. Ignis watched him pulling the chocobos in general direction of the tree, which proofed to be rather difficult after scaring them with his sudden appearance.  
In the meantime, the adviser put his unscathed arm around Prompto's shoulder, who hold him by the waist and led him along the wall to the tree. When he heard many footsteps at once, Ignis looked back to the top of the look-out, where a bunch of soldiers had gathered and tried to figure out how to get over to the wall. This wasn't good. Gladio would have to fight his way through those as well, if he intended to follow them. But he had no time to hesitate as another sharpshooter had taken aim at them.  
"Jump!" he ordered Prompto and leapt off the wall into the general direction of the tree with him. Believing in Gladio was his only option now. He trusted him, since he was the best fighter Ignis knew. A man tougher than anyone else he’d ever met. He would make it back safely somehow. And just like he believed in Gladio, Gladio put his trust in him. He wouldn't hesitate anymore. 

He heard the rustling of leaves, followed by the sharp cry of a chocobo as he maneuvered Prompto to the side during their fall, so that the blonde landed right onto its back, while he himself met the ground, watching Noctis's horrified gaze as the young prince desperately tried to get the other chocobos over in time. A sharp pain radiating from his back through his whole body was the last he remembered.

Afterwards, everything went black. 

~

Eventually, he heard someone talking next to him, but couldn't make out the words. His world right now was a complete blur of pain and noises. There was another sound, which made him feel uneasy, though he didn't get why. His head hurt. If he thought about it more accurately, everything hurt. So he decided to ignore the sounds around him and just lie there, relishing the soothing warmth slowly flowing through his body. Ah, it felt almost like a Phoenix Down. 

He opened his eyes abruptly staring up into Gladio's face.  
"Prompto, please calm down. It's gonna be alright. It's not too late," he heard Noctis talking and when he looked to his side, he saw a blonde sobbing mess in the arms of his prince. Ah, so that’s what caused those feelings of discomfort. He tried to sit up and say something to assure them of his well-being, but he only started coughing uncontrollably.  
"Woah, easy there, Iggy. Take it slow," he heard Gladio say right above his ear, only now noticing that he leaned against the other's upper body, his head resting on his shoulder. Ignis leaned into his touch, happy to feel the warmth. Reassured that he had, indeed, kept his promise and made it out alive.  
"Iggy, I'm so sowwy!" Prompto cried and carefully threw himself at Ignis.  
"It's alright, darling. Please don't cry," Ignis said soothingly and took Prompto's hand into his own, while Noctis still caressed the blonde's back. Afterwards, Ignis let his gaze wander around and asked worriedly, "Are you all unhurt? The chocobos as well?"  
"I'm perfectly fine," Noctis stated immediately to take away his worry.  
"Just a few scratches here and there. And a few lost feathers in case of Prompto's chocobo. We're all way better off than you, Iggy," Gladio said, which made Ignis smile.  
"I'm fine, too, now. Don't worry," he assured them.  
"What a night," Noctis sighed.  
"What a night, indeed. It sucked hard," Ignis swore and his body got shaken by Gladio laughing loudly with all his might behind him.  
Noctis and Prompto only stared at him in shock. But he couldn't hold it against them.  
After all, it was the first time his younger lovers had heard him swear.

**Author's Note:**

> [I can't write when I'm sleeping but caffeine helps me to stay awake!](https://ko-fi.com/sophiahoppia)   
> 


End file.
